


Make It A Happy Ending

by Kunabee



Series: Happy Endings [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Reader is Frisk (Undertale), self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunabee/pseuds/Kunabee
Summary: Chara has it all turned around:you'rethe bad one. They're the good one.
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Chara & Frisk (Undertale)
Series: Happy Endings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808395
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Make It A Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Frisk's POV compared to Chara's in 'There's No Deserving a Happy Ending'.

You don't get it.

Chara is constantly talking about being a demon, about how _evil_ they are.

You don't get it.

They say _live your life_ and _you'd be better without me_ and they don't understand why you cling to them so hard.

But of course you cling to them. They're not evil.

When Toriel turned on you and burned your skin red-hot, they were by your side. When you died over and over and _over_ again to Undyne, they were there. When Sans scared you, when all the monsters _broke_ you - it was their voice.

 _It'll be okay, Frisk_.

Over and over again, they showed you care and compassion. Sometimes they got frustrated. Sometimes they yelled. But they were _there_ , constantly, a guide and a friend when you didn't know either of them.

Of course, you love Chara.

They are loud in ways you're not and more perceptive than you could ever be. They're angled limbs and a gangly body, but hugging them for-real-in-person was the best thing you've ever done. Of course you crawl into bed with them, you and Asriel and Chara all smooshed together.

You, you're all bitter thoughts and anger. You're uncontrolled trembling and quiet, quiet, _quiet_ that speaks volumes and only Chara really knows how to read you. Probably because they were in your head. Even Toriel can't read your silences like Chara can, and Chara is _there_ , consistently and constantly, willing to slow down so you can catch up. You don't get why they hate themselves so much.

Because they have red eyes like Asriel and Toriel, red eyes like Dremurrs and dreamers, more a part of the family than you could ever be. Asriel adores them, even still, even when he sees their flaws so clearly these days. Because they're worth adoring! They're worth loving! They're worth...

You keep your lips pressed tight together as your friends show preferences for Chara. Chara, who always gives Papyrus good advice on cooking. Chara, who likes to garden with Asgore. Chara, who argues with Alphys in that _good_ argument way.

It's fine, though, because everyone gets their happy ending and that's good enough for you. Living with the Dreemurrs, even though you can never be one of them, even though Toriel still hasn't forgiven Asgore (and Asgore, gentle-soft and understanding with an infinite well of patience) and they still live apart, is better than you deserve.

You drag your hands over your eyes and stare at the ceiling, rolling over onto your back.

You can still feel dust on your hands, some days.

You and Chara - you made all your decisions together. _You_ were the one who said, _let's try this way_ and made the first intentional kill. And all of the unintentional ones. Chara just agreed.

Your SOUL is split in thirds now, Asriel-Chara-Frisk, and you'd give up your SOUL all over again if it meant everyone could be happy. They don't know why you fight so hard for a happy ending. It's because if you sacrifice yourself for others, then maybe you won't be so... bad.

So you force yourself to stay in your bed, partial-SOUL aching and twisting and hurting. You swallow back the bile in your throat, let out a ragged breath. You and Chara both know how to keep other people from feeling your emotions, from seeing what you're seeing. You block off your portion of the SOUL and suffer alone, in silence. Chara asks for help these days and you know you're a hypocrite, but...

but they deserve it, and you don't,

but you have it anyway.

The ending would be happier without you, but... well. You're still clinging to Chara. They're still your best friend, your big sibling, your other half in a way that's not at all romantic. So you'll make it as happy as you can _with_ you, and love people enough for them to learn how to love themselves, and...

You go to the bedroom Chara and Asriel share, crawl into bed with the two of them and cling as hard as you can, hold them back because they wait for you. Always holding people back. And... and maybe... maybe that's okay. Maybe that's okay because they _choose_ to be held back.

It's all okay.


End file.
